


Frosty Morning

by WordsandWonder



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cold Hands, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsandWonder/pseuds/WordsandWonder
Summary: Kid and Law spend some quality time together on a chilly morning.





	Frosty Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thefrostyxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefrostyxx/gifts).



> Commissioned work with the prompt of fluffy Kid/Law with lots of cuddles and snuggles!
> 
> If you're interested in commissioning me you can find my info here: https://words-and-fangirling-wonder.tumblr.com/post/164769533643/commissions-are-open

Beads of sweat glistened on olive skin, reflecting the orange glow of the fire and accenting the swirls of black ink on his lover’s shoulders. Kid wanted to taste them, trail his tongue along the swirling patterns and collect those pinpricks of shining color along the way. How fucking lucky was he, huh? To be allowed to witness a view like this? To feel this strong, intelligent, willful man shudder beneath his touch any time he wanted? Well, anytime  _ they _ wanted, at least. 

And shudder Law did, letting out a sinful moan as Kid followed his impulse and licked a winding path across his back, fingers clinging desperately to the edge of the soft rug underneath him as he peered back over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes. The firelight reflected off of them as well, turning silver irises into burning embers filled with desire. 

“Eustass,” he murmured gently, “time to wake up.”

What? No. No, that was wrong. That’s not what he’d said that night. 

Kid shook his head and refocused on the memory of his lover’s back, moving his hands up and feeling the flex of lean muscles under them. Keeping one hand on Law’s hip, he smoothed the other up his neck and into his hair, feeling the fine ebony strands slip through his fingers as Law’s eyelashes fluttered in pleasure at the sensation.

The icy touch of cold toes pressing into the back of his calves startled him, but Kid clung to the vision before him, leaning down as he desperately tried to stay close to his partner, who was still looking back at him with that lustful expression, even as he whispered again that Kid had to get up.

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and shook his head. “Don’t wanna,” he groaned.

“Nevertheless, you must,” Law’s voice, suddenly behind him, insisted.

Kid opened his eyes at the change in position and blinked blearily against the pillow he’d squashed his face into. Fuck, it really had been a dream. Damn. 

“We don’t have to get up, we’re on vacation,” Kid informed his strangely chilly boyfriend sluggishly.

“No, Eustass, we  _ were _ on vacation. But all good things come to an end, and sadly that means you must return to work in …” Law paused and rolled over to check the digital alarm clock on their bedside table. “A little over an hour.”

Kid groaned and shook his head, burying it further into his pillow to block out the white light of the morning sun filling their room. Maybe if he closed his eyes tight enough he would be back in that rustic, firelit cabin again when he opened them. “I  _ reject  _ it,” he growled.

Law made a vague sound of sympathy and pressed warm lips against his shoulder as he curled closer to Kid, letting shockingly cold hands drift from his back to his chest, jolting the last of his sleepiness away. 

“The fuck, Trafalgar? Why are you freezing?” he demanded, rolling over to squint blearily at his partner.

Law shrugged and began tracing frigid patterns over Kid’s exposed chest. “I stepped out for some air. It’s a bit chilly.”

Ugh, great. If the doc thought it was “a bit chilly” it was probably like the fucking arctic out there. “Snow?” He asked, dreading the answer.

“Some.”

Another groan escaped the redhead and he threw an arm over his eyes. ‘Some’ snow to Law usually meant the drifts were at least knee-high. Fan-fucking-tastic. Kid  _ hated _ snow and cold and all thing winter. Well, except the huddling together by a fire and finding ways to warm each other up part. That part of winter he didn’t mind, as he had proven repeatedly over the past week. 

A shiver ran through Kid as Law’s icy fingers trailed up to his chest, circling his nipple and raising goosebumps on his skin. He grunted and shifted a little at the sensation, but made no move to stop Law’s ministrations. Knowing his boyfriend, this treatment was probably going to continue for a while, so Kid decided to just relax and enjoy it. Law, sensing that he was being given free reign to do as he wanted, gave a pleased hum as he snuggled closer and focused his attentions on first one nipple and then the other, drawing invisible lines around them slowly, swiping the pad of his thumb over them, and watching intently as the sensitive buds reacted to the touch. 

“You’re weird.”

He felt Law grin against his skin before another shock of cold made him jump.

“Jesus Christ, what is that?” he demanded, craning his neck to find the source of that unpleasant temperature pressing into his collarbone.

“My nose.”

“Nuh-uh,” Kid argued in disbelief. “You got an ice cube or some shit.”

When Law peeked up at him with a smirk, showing off his lack of ice, Kid impulsively leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose, causing the surgeon to crinkle it reproachfully.

It was adorable, and Kid couldn’t help but smile and wrap an arm around Law to pull him closer, enjoying the moment. Now that they were back from vacation, quiet times like this were going to be few and far between again. With their schedules being so busy, and rarely matching up, it made finding time to just be together rare. So rare, in fact, that half their stuff was still in boxes around their apartment, even though they moved in almost four months ago. Even their bedroom, which they’d planned to unpack first, wasn’t quite set up. Though they had curtains for both windows, the maroon fabric only adorned one, while the second set gathered dust in the corner. They’d set up the bookshelves, but all their (Law’s, if he was being honest) books were still packaged neatly and taking up far too much floor space in their boxes. Kid glanced at them briefly as he stretched leisurely, careful not to dislodge Law, who had moved to tracing the lines of his abdominal muscles. The thought he’d had when he was dreaming popped back into his mind as he looked down at the unruly head of raven hair resting on his chest. He really was one lucky bastard. 

Just as Kid was feeling like he could maybe fall back asleep even with Law’s still freezing fingers and toes pressing into him, a tempting smell reached his nose and he inhaled deeply. 

“You made coffee?”

“I did,” Law confirmed. 

“Couldn’t sleep?”

Law shrugged again, prompting Kid to frown and tilt the doctor’s face up to get a proper look at him, but Law swatted his hand away and buried his face into the crook of Kid’s neck. “I slept a little, Eustass. Stop mothering me,” he groused, voice muffled into Kid’s skin.

“Yeah, okay,” Kid agreed habitually. Law not sleeping was nothing new, and Kid worrying about it wasn’t either, making this conversation practically part of their morning routine. “Guess we should get up, then.”

Messy hair tickled Kid’s chin as Law nodded before pushing himself up and leaning over to press a chaste kiss to Kid’s lips. Instead of letting him slip away, though, Kid wrapped strong arms around his leaner boyfriend, trapping the doctor half on top of him so he could bring their lips together again.

It was a simple kiss, slow and gentle and honestly unlike them. Neither of them really leaned toward this kind of early morning sweetness, both naturally rougher, more passionate, than this. But when they did come together this way, the graze of their lips slow against each other with neither looking for more than just an extra moment of contact, it felt just as electric as when they were meeting in a heated rush. Kid took his time, enjoying how the softness of Law’s lips contrasted with the sandpaper scrape of his facial hair and the way long, inked fingers twisted loosely in his shaggy hair as he deepened the kiss. 

Law pulled away with a smirk and licked his lips as he gazed down at his boyfriend. “Alright. Enough dawdling, Eustass. You need to get going or you’ll be late, especially since the roads are probably going to be bad with the snow.”

Kid made a show of groaning in protest, but didn’t try to kiss Law again. Instead he allowed the other man to climb off him and then followed him into the master bathroom to grab a quick shower before he had to go do his least favorite thing: clean off his car.

“I fucking hate snow,” he grumbled when he emerged a few minutes later, hair still damp from the shower and scowling at the freshly fallen snow he could see out their window. 

“Yes, well, it doesn’t like you either,” Law retorted, handing Kid a travel mug filled with piping hot coffee. “Be safe.”

“Yeah, yeah, respect mother nature, I know.” Kid pulled a thick hoodie over his head before searching through the closet for his winter coat, finally finding it pushed all the way to the back behind six of Law’s. Once it was zipped into place he tugged on some warm gloves and a too-big, gaudy knit hat Law’s adopted father had made him for Christmas. “Kiss me darling,” he declared dramatically. “Give me the strength to brave the elements.”

Law scoffed at the ridiculous display, but gave Kid another, lingering kiss before yanking the front of the hat down over his eyes and pushing him toward the door. “Don’t be weird on your first day back,” he warned jokingly. “And give my regards to Killer.”

Kid adjusted his hat so he could see again and grinned goofily at his boyfriend. “Later, doc.”

Law raised a hand briefly in acknowledgement and shut the door in his face, leaving Kid alone in the hallway. A quick glance at his phone let him know that Law had kicked him out a full twenty minutes earlier than he actually needed to get to work on time under normal conditions, which was weird, unless ... Shit. That probably meant there was a fucking shit ton of snow all over his damn car and it was gonna take him forever to clean it. Winter fucking  _ sucked _ . 

He was prepared for the worst when he stepped out of the apartment building and into the frosty parking lot, but was met with a pleasant surprise instead. In a lot full of snow-covered vehicles, his was the only car that was completely cleaned off, including lights and license plate. That sweet little bastard. He pulled out his phone, snapped a picture of his car, and texted it to his boyfriend before climbing into the car and starting it up, blasting the heat.

Kid:  _ Thanks for the clean off _

Law:  _ Welcome _

Kid smirked at the instant reply, like Law had been expecting the text (which made sense), but then furrowed his brow when he remembered that the doc had pushed him out the door twenty minutes early for nothing since the car was cleared off. Just as he was about to text again asking why, another message popped up.

Law: _ Don’t even think of coming back up here.  _ (Kid totally  _ had  _ been thinking of doing that)  _ You need to get gas, your tank is nearly empty. It’s dangerous to keep it that low in the cold, you know. _

Kid:  _ Yes dad _

There was a pause and Kid could see Law typing and erasing and typing again for a moment before he replied. 

Law:  _ Remember that thing we talked about, Eustass? _

Kid:  _ The thing where I’m not as funny as I think I am? _

Law:  _ Correct. Now stop texting me and go get gas.  _

Law:  _ If you say ‘yes dad’ again I am changing the locks. _

Kid quickly erased that exact response from his text box and instead sent a flurry of lovey emojis that he knew drove Law nuts. 

Law:  _ You are a child. _

Kid:  _ You love me _

Law:  _ Obviously. Have a good day and don’t be too much of an asshole. Get gas. _

Kid tucked his phone away and smiled at the neon orange sticky note on his dashboard, which also demanded (in Law’s handwriting) that he go fill his vehicle up immediately, and put the car in drive. Maybe coming back from vacation wasn’t so bad after all. 

 


End file.
